Kim Possible: So much more Drama
by Firelord515
Summary: Two years after the Lorwardian invasion and life on Earth couldn't be better. Except things are going to get a whole lot worse. Evil has returned and will stop at nothing to gain control of the world... but no one know of it yet. (eventual Kigo) Not the best title, suggestions are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Kim Possible show or any of its characters. Please enjoy my story. This has probably already been done but I don't care. My stories usually have things that many authors wouldn't think of. Warning! Star Wars references will be included.**

Chapter 1

Two years have passed since the Lorwardian invasion and the people of the Earth couldn't be happier. Cities were rebuilt and lives had improved. And in the case of one little red-head hero, her life was almost perfect. She had the job of her dreams, working for Global Justice, and had her family and friends by her side. Said hero was sitting in the new Bueno Nacho waiting for Ron to walk through the door. She looked down at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was running late again.

"Come on Ron," she complained. "What the hell is keeping you?" She got her answer when the doors to the restaurant slammed open and in came running said blonde. he practically skidded to a halt as he reach the booth that Kim was sitting in.

"Sorry I'm late," he huffed as he took a seat across from her. "Lost track of time."

"You the one that has these weekly Bueno Nacho days and yet you're the one that shows up late to almost every one," Kim huffed as she folded her arms in front of her chest. Ron smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he said again. "It's just that Rufus wanted to see the knew Ice cream Shop that opened a few blocks away." at the mention of his name, Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket with a wide grin.

"Hmm, Ice cream," he said. Kim just rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her seat.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked. Ron perked up and a smile spread wide across his face.

"I was finally able to ask out Yori today!" Kim's slight annoyance from before suddenly turned to surprise and curiosity.

"Really?" she asked earning a nod. "What did she say?" Ron's smile grew even wider.

"She said Yes." In shrieked in complete joy for her friend as she reached across the table hug him.

"Oh thanks wonderful!," she said. "I'm so happy for you. She is an incredible woman." Ron hugged her back, feeling relieved that his best friend approved. Her and Ron had continued to date a year after the invasion. But then they mutually decided to end things and continue to just be best friends. At first they both thought that the other still harbored feelings for the other, which was why they held off on dating anyone else. But after a good talk with one another, they both felt better than before. After Kim let go of Ron, they both ordered their food and began to talk about what they have been up to lately.

"So that's when Rufus and I thought to check out the new Mega Movie Store down the block afterwards," Ron said. "You wanna come?" Kim had just finished her food when she lifted her head to answer.

"Sorry Ron," she apologized, "I would like too, but I'm meeting Shego at the gym later today. And after that we were planning on heading to the Mall." Ron raised an eyebrow at this.

"You've been hanging out with Shego a lot lately," he said. "Even though her and Drakken have been pardoned a couple years ago, are you still sure you can trust her? She can always go back to being a villain at any time." Kim gave the blonde a curious look.

"Of course I trust her," she said with confidence. "I know that she still has her attitude and her moments. But she has really changed over the years and she is really enjoyable to hangout with."

"Awe, it warms my heart to hear that from you Cupcake," came a voice from behind Kim. Said hero almost jumped out of her seat after hearing the voice and turned around quickly to look at the owner.

"Shego," Kim said with a slight pout, "don't sneak up on me like that!" She was to busy trying to hold in her laugh that threatened to come out. after managing to control herself, she took a seat next to Kim.

"Sorry Pumpkin, But you're just so cute when you're scared." Kim, blushing at being called cute and from embarrassment, crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I was not scared and don't call me cute." Shego raised her hands up in a mock defense.

"Sorry." Kim only grunted.

"Anyway, weren't we suppose to meet up at the Gym later?' Shego grabbed Kim's half finished soda and took a quick sip from it.

"Yep, but I just though I'd come by here to see what you and the buffoon were up too." Ron narrowed his eyes towards the ex-thief.

"Don't you ever get tired off calling me that?" Shego shrugged but had a smirk on her face.

"Not really."

Rufus, who had been inside a naco, poked his head out to see the green skinned women there.

"Hey there Rufus," Shego said as she patted the Naked Mole Rat on top of his head, which seemed to please him. Shego had grown accustomed to having the little rodent around. At first she thought it was rather disgusting, but after spending the past couple of years with Kim, the little guy grew on her and she actually enjoyed having him around. The same could be said for Ron. She had grown to like the buffoon, even though he still didn't trust her, which was one of the reasons why she liked to tease him a lot.

"So when are we leaving for the gym, Kimmie?" Kim, after finishing what was left of her drink, looked over at the raven haired women.

"I don't know," she said. "Don't we usually meet up around 1:00?" Shego looked down at her watch.

"Well its 12:36 right now," she said, "We got some time to kill." She looked over at Ron.

"So Ronald, did you ask out that Yori girl yet?" Ron, after almost choking on his second naco, quickly looked up at Shego with wide eyes.

"How did you know I like Yori?" He got his answer when he looked over at Kim, who started to twirl her hair nervously. Ron narrowed his eyes a bit at her. "You told her didn't you?"

"Even if she didn't," Shego said before Kim could answer, "It wasn't hard to figure out. You're not the best at keeping you're emotions hidden." She finished her sentence with a smirk and a wink. Ron's only response was a scoff before he continued to eat his naco.

* * *

Half and hour later, Ron, Kim and Shego had left Bueno Nacho and the two ladies were now in Shego's black and green car heading for the gym. The gym was actually in Shego's house that had a lot more equipment than any other gym in Middleton, or anywhere for that matter, and it was free. It was a quick drive there, only twenty minutes long. Shego's house was on the outskirts of Town quite large, almost like a Mansion. The driveway was a quarter mile long that circled around a large fountain in the front yard. Once arriving at Shego's house, they both entered through the front door and Shego went into the Kitchen and opened up her fridge. She then took out some bread and other ingredient to make herself a small sandwich.

"You want anything before we get started?" she asked as Kim entered the room.

"No thanks. just had Bueno Nacho remember?" Shego practically shuddered at the words.

"I still don't understand why that buffoon eats those things constantly," she complained. "I'm surprised he hasn't had a heart attack yet or even gained any weight from all that fattening food." Kim just chuckled at the older women's words.

"He has a high metabolism," she said. "But I understand where you're coming from. He does have a tendency to eat too much for my liking."

"Or anyone's liking," Shego added. "I don't know about you, Princess, but watching him eat all that Mexican food makes me want to blow chunks." Kim shuddered herself at her words.

"TMI Shego." The raven haired women laughed at the younger women.

"Sorry Kimmie." Shego finished her sandwich and led the way towards the locker room where they're workout clothes are. After they changed, they both made their way towards the gym. It was the largest room in the house, being sixteen-by-sixteen meters. it was filled with all kinds of equipment: Punching bags, weights, workout machines. You name it, it was there. But there was a twenty by twenty foot matted area where Kim and Shego would be doing their sparing. Both ladies proceeded to either side of the mat and began their stretches. As they did so, Shego spoke.

"So plasma or no plasma today?" she asked. Kim thought for a moment before replying.

"No plasma," she answered. "I just want to see how much quicker I can beat you without it." Shego laughed at the red haired hero before her.

"You wish you could beat me Pumpkin." Both her and Kim got into their fighting stances.

"I don't have to wish," she said. "It's already going to happen. Shego smirked at the younger woman.

"We'll see."

Suddenly Shego launched herself into the air and aimed her right foot towards Kim. Kim dodged the attack easily but was almost caught off guard when Shego brought her left leg towards her stomach. She blocked the kick with both arms before jumping back from her opponent and waited for Shego's next move. She didn't have to wait long as Shego charged at her and performed a spinning back kick to her head. Kim ducked under the leg and aimed a fist at Shego's stomach. The ex-villain caught the fist and tried to knee Kim's own stomach. The redhead stopped it with the palm of her hand and quickly grabbed Shego's hand that her her fist in and threw her over her shoulder. Shego landed like a cat on her feet and proceeded to attack Kim with a barrage of attacks.

Kim did her best to block as many of Shego's attacks as possible, but wasn't successful with all of them. Kim then finally caught Shego by the arm and brought her left knee to Shego's expose ribs. Shego blocked the knee but was thrown over Kim's shoulder again, but this time Kim didn't let go and slammed Shego onto the mat. Shego, after recovering quickly from the impact, used both her legs to kick over her and push Kim away. It worked as Kim was sent flying across the mat, giving Shego time to get off the floor. She stood up just in time to catch a fist that was coming her way and tried to block a kick the was aimed at her side. Shego was forced to let go of Kim's arm and retreat a couple of feet away. Kim, seeing the opportunity, charge forward at Shego with her own barrage of attacks, succeeding better at landing her marks than Shego was. Finally, as Kim was aiming for Shego's stomach, Shego was able to grab Kim's fist and send a knee kick towards her stomach as well. Kim managed to stop the blow with the palm of her hand and pushed herself away from her opponent. Kim landed a few feet away from Shego and they both were just staring each other down. After a few moments of silence She go smiled.

"Enough of a warm up for you Pumpkin?" Kim responded with a smirk.

"I was getting warmed up," she said, "But I wasn't sure if you were. You seemed to be struggling a bit." Shego rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Keep it up Kimmie." Then suddenly both jumped into the air with their fists heading straight for one another.

* * *

Two hours went by and both Shego and Kim were now sprawled on the mats nest to one another huffing and puffing to catch their breath. They had been fighting to their fullest and held nothing back, and they were sure they were going to regret it tomorrow. But right now they were too tired to think about it. Kim manage to roll over to look over at her sparing partner.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked with a slight chuckle. Shego looked over at Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll live," she said. "How about you. I got you pretty good on your ribs." Kim looked down at her ribs and knew that there was definitely going to be a bruise there later.

"I'll be fine." She then rolled over on her back again and closed her eyes. "So we going to the Mall later?"

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" Shego then stood up from the floor and reached out to help Kim up. Now that their sparing practice was over, they both headed over to the showers, fortunately Shego had two. After finishing their showers, Kim and Shego got dressed and went into the kitchen for a quick bite to eat before they left. They were about to head out when Shego's phone began to beep in her pocket. She took out her phone to see who was contacting her and she groaned.

"Who is it?" Kim asked.

"It's Drakken," she answered. "He wants me to head over to his knew Lab right away."

"Can't he wait?" Kim asked. "We were suppose to go to the Mall today."

"Afraid not Princess," Shego said. "Whenever he wants me to head over to one of his labs it usually means he has something important to tell me." Kim groaned loudly and crossed her arms. Shego smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Kimmie," she said, "But if I don't head over, he'll get really upset and complain my ear off." Kim looked up at Shego and sighed.

"Alright fine," she agreed. "I should probably head over to GJ anyway. I'm sure they have a mission for me to do."

"That's the spirit. And i promise I'll make it up to you soon okay?"

"Alright."

Both women then walked out the front door and were now heading towards Shego's car. They climbed in and Shego drove Kim back to her house. But before Kim opened the door to get out, she looked over at the ex-thief.

"So when should I expect to see you see you back?" she asked. Shego looked out at the road in front of her for a moment before answering.

"I should probably be back in a couple days. Sooner if I can try."

"Alright. Drive safe."

"Are you kidding?" Shego asked with a grin. She then began to pat the dashboard of the car. "This is my baby. I wouldn't dream of hurting her." Kim let out a light laugh before climbing out of the car and headed up to the front door. Before she opened it, however, she turned around in time to wave Shego off. And for some strange reason, she found herself slightly missing the older women already.

* * *

The flight to Drakken's new Lab was extremely long, for Shego at least. She had taken her new black and green jet tout for a spin, hoping to get there faster so she could get back to her Kimmie. Wait, her Kimmie? Why did she just think of Kim as hers? She shook the thought away as she was nearing her destination. Drakken had sent her the coordinates to a large remote island in the Pacific, very different than the old Caribbean island lair, being over three time the size. There was a landing platform that she easily spotted. It was quite large, almost like it could fit about a hundred plains or more.

She landed her jet with easy turned everything off. She then removed her helmet and exited the cockpit. She looked around at her surroundings. It was a beautiful island, and the clear sunny skies made it even more so. She could see a small mountain in the distance and assumed that to be the location of the Lab. She groaned because she thought that she would have to walk what looked to be a couple of miles. But that thought was terminated when she heard what sounded to be a vehicle approaching from behind her. She turned around to see a Jeep heading her way. Inside seemed to be a man in a lab coat. He stopped just below the jet.

"Good day Miss Shego," the man said. "Dr. Drakken has been expecting you."

"I know," Shego said. "He contacted me a couple of hours ago." She jumped down from her jet and landed inside the Jeep.

"I have been instructed to pick you up from the here and bring you to Dr. Drakken." Shego just waved her hand at him.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." The man nodded and drove the Jeep towards their destination. The ride was pleasant enough. Shego got to see more of the island and wasn't complaining about it. The jungle of the island was think but made the landscape beautiful. It wasn't just a bunch of trees clumped together like most forests. The flowers that bloomed were some of the loveliest that Shego had ever seen. It was an amazing sight that she even thought about taking a vacation here sometime. She was brought back to reality when they approached a large door built into the cliff side. The man stopped the vehicle a short distance away and they both climb out, making their way towards the large door. The man approached the right side of the doors and opened a secret keypad. He pressed a few buttons and the doors opened.

"If you would follow me please," he said before entering through the doors with Shego following behind. He lead Shego down a few hallways until they reach an elevator and where he pressed a button to go to the top level. Once the doors opened, he lead her down another hallway. Shego was starting to get impatient when they stopped in front of a large door that she assumed to be where Drakken was.

"Dr. Drakken is inside waiting for you," the man said before leaving Shego standing there. She looked at the door and sighed before opening it.

"Okay, what is it Doctor D?" Shego asked as she entered the the room. Drakken, who had been sitting at a desk at the far side of the lab, looked up at his former sidekick.

"Ah Shego," he said as he stood up from the desk to greet her. "It's been a while. How have you been?" Shego rolled her eyes and inwardly sighed.

"I've been doing well thanks," she said in a unenthusiastic voice. "Now tell me doc, what is it you want from me?" Drakken's face sudden;y turned sinister.

"The time has come Shego," he said. "Time for me to finally rule the world." The moment the words left his lips Shego groaned and face palmed.

"Are you serious right now?!" she asked harshly. "You're seriously going through with your plan to take over the world?! I thought you were done with that Shit!" Drakken looked at his companion with a surprised look.

"How could i be done with trying to take over the world?" he asked.

"We were pardoned!" she shouted. "After we helped stop those stupid Lorwardians from invading, we were recognized as heroes! They pardoned us from our crime and let us go! I honestly haven't had as good of a life as I do now."

"And it will get even better once we rule the world," Drakken said with a grin. Shego looked ready to pounce on him at any moment.

"But why now?!" she asked. "Why after two years are you planning this now?!" Drakken raised his arms in defense.

"I had to keep Kim Possible and Global Justice off my back," he answered quickly. Shego gave him a look that said he was in serious trouble with her. "Here me out at least."

Shego wasn't in the mood for any of this. She didn't even want to be here. All she wanted was to be back at Middleton spending time with her Kimmie. There I go, thinking of her like that again. What is wrong with me?! She shook her head and looked back at Drakken. He looked at her with pleading eyes that she hated so much and found so annoying. Finally she sighed.

"Fine," she said. "You got ten minutes." Drakken's grin widened.

"Excellent," he said as he turned around and walked towards a very large map of the Earth that covered most of the wall. He stared at it for a moment before looking behind him at Shego.

"I'm telling you Shego," he said, "This plan of mine is fool proof."

"What makes you say that?" Shego asked, though clearly uninterested. Drakken gave her the most evil grin he could manage.

"Because I've been working on this for over ten years." This caught Shego off guard.

"Ten years?" she repeated. "What the hell could you have been working on that would take ten years to make?" Without answering, Drakken walked towards his desk and pressed a big red button. A loud click was heard and the map of the Earth was moved revealing it to be a large window. Shego looked with a raised eyebrow at Drakken, who gestured towards the window.

"Take a look for yourself," he said. Shego did as she was told and walked over to the window. At first, she didn't know what she was looking at. But looking a little closer, she suddenly realized what it was and her eyes widened. She quickly looked back at Drakken.

"You can't be serious," she said. Drakken grinned some more.

"Oh I am Shego," he said as he walked over next to Shego. "This is my greatest work. This is what well hand me the world!" Shego looked at him like he was mad.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to be a part of this!" she stated, causing Drakken to look at her surprised.

"Why not?" he asked. "This can finally make our dream of ruling the world a reality."

"You mean your dream!" Shego shouted. "I was only apart of the gig because I needed the money and I never thought you would actually succeed."

"What about the Diablos?' Drakken asked. "I nearly succeeded there and you stuck by me." Shego scoffed.

"That's because I knew Princess was going to foil it in some way. She always does." Drakken narrowed his eyes at his former sidekick.

"I see you have so much faith in me," he said. "So I take it you're not with me on this?"

"Hell no! I'm not having anything to do with _this!_" she gestured out the window. "And I not having any part of this taking over the world plan anymore. I have a life now and i'm bot going to let you ruin it!" With that, Shego stormed out of the room and headed for the exit.

After Shego stormed out of the room, Drakken stared at the door to make sure she wasn't going to come back. He began to pace around the room thinking of something. Hen then suddenly ran towards the giant monitor on the far side of the Lab and switched it on. He pressed a few buttons and waited for the call to go through. Suddenly a dark figure appeared on the screen. He had a hood over his head so most of his face could not be seen. he also had a mask that covered from his nose and below. the only thing visible was the orange eyes that were glowing under the hood.

"Drakken," the hooded figure said in a deep voice. "Judging by even contacting me that things went well."

"Yes Master," Drakken said as he bowed his head. "Everything is going according to plan. Shego knows about the plans and will no doubt head over to Global Justice to report my crime."

"Good," the dark figure said. "Now all we need to do is wait for Gemini to make his move and Everything will fall into place."

"Are you sure that he will be successful?" Drakken asked.

"He doesn't need to be," the man on the screen said. "He just has to cause enough trouble for Global Justice and Kim Possible. Enough to make my plans a success."

"And soon the world will be ours!" Drakken finished his statement with his famous evil laugh.

"Enough!" the masked figure on the screen shouted, silencing Drakken. "Stay at the facility until Global Justice arrives to take you away. They will think that once they have you that things will be safe. When the time is right, I will have someone break you out."

"Yes my master," Drakken bowed. The man on the screen then disconnected and Drakken returned to passing around the room, thinking of the events that were soon to come.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Thank you guys for your great reviews. Please enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter 2

After Shego had dropped Kim off at her house, Kim went into her house and up to her room. Once there, she jumped on her bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do now that her original plans had been thrown out the window. It had only been a few minutes but she was bored out of her mind. Around ten minutes of just laying there, Kim suddenly remembered what she told Shego before they left her house. She picked up her Kimmunicator and called Wade up.

"Oh Kim," Wade said. "I was just about to call you." Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked.

"Dr. Director wants you to come the the office as soon as possible. She says she has an important mission for you."

"Ride?"

"Already on its way."

"Thanks. I'll get Ron and we'll be there." With that she hung up her Kimmunicator and took out her phone to call Ron.

"What's up KP?" Ron answered.

"Betty needs us for a mission," Kim replied. "Come over so we can get going."

"On my way," Ron said enthusiastically and hung up the phone. Kim then proceeded to change into her mission uniform. No sooner did she put it on did she hear the sound of a hovercraft outside her window and assumed that was her ride. She ran out the front door and, sure enough, it was a GJ hovercraft flying above her house. The hovercraft looked very similar to the one from that Hunger Games movie, she pointed out, but was military green in color. A rope latter had been lowered for her to climb up. Just as she was about to climb she caught sight of Ron riding towards her house on a skateboard, already in his mission clothes. He stopped just two feet away from where Kim was standing.

"That was fast," Kim said. Ron shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm punctual." Kim then gave him a stern look before climbing up the rope latter with Ron following close behind. As soon as they were secure inside the hovercraft, the pilot took off towards GJ Head Quarters. The ride was uneventful and long, according to Kim, who was staring out the window in thought. She had a small aching feeling in her stomach and couldn't figure out why. It was obviously not something she ate, and she did her usual workout routine. But she still couldn't place this feeling she had. She was brought out of these thoughts by Ron's voice.

"So what do you think GJ wants us for?" he asked. Without turning around, Kim just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know?" she answered without looking at her sidekick. Ron raised an eyebrow at this.

"You okay KP? You seem a little distracted." Kim looked over at Ron with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't said a word this whole ride here and just stared out that window. And when you're like this it usually means you're deep in thought about something." Rufus then climbed ontop of his shoulder.

"Uh huh. Deep thought," he squeaked as he nodded he head quickly.

"Is everything okay?" Kim didn't answer right away. She really didn't know how to answer. So she just nodded her head.

"Yeah," she said. "Everything's fine." Ron didn't seem convinced.

"Is this because you're plans with Shego were cancelled?" Kim's eye's suddenly widened.

"What?" she asked, a little too loud. "Why would that bother me? And how did you know that they were cancelled?" Ron gave Kim a 'are you serious look?' look.

"Because whenever you and Shego make plans together, it usually involves sparing for two hours, then hangout somewhere. And since we have to go to GJ HQ, i'm guessing that your plan to go to the mall had to be cut short. And whenever things don't go according to your plans, you tend to get upset about it a little." Kim narrowed her eyes him.

"That is so not true!" she said, even though it totally was. She knew that Ron was spot on with his accusation, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he was right. However, Ron's grin told her that he wasn't buying it.

"Oh it so is," he said with confidence. This made Kim's face grow red with anger and embarrassment as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, which caused Ron's grin to widen.

"Anyway you're wrong," she said. "Drakken called Shego up and asked her to come over. That's why our plans where cancelled."

"And that's why you're in such a bad mood," Ron pressed.

"So Not!"

"So so!" Kim was so close to just smacking that smug face right off.

"UGH! You're so infuriating!" she shouted as she stood up from her seat and headed towards the restroom on board the hovercraft. Meanwhile Ron had the biggest victory smile he could make. Kim slammed the restroom door and locked it. Now that she was finally alone she could gather her thoughts. She looked up at the mirror in front of her.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Kim whispered to herself. "I'm not upset about anything." She stood there in silence for a few moments just staring at her reflection. Then she realized something and narrowed her eyes.

"Why am I letting this bother me so much?" Her thoughts then suddenly turned to Shego. Was she the reason why she She shook her head and let out a big sigh. "Never mind about it. None of it matters now. I need to be focused when we get to HQ. I can't be distracted anymore... I mean at all." With that, she exited the restroom and went back to her seat next to Ron, who somehow got tangled up in his seat belt with Rufus standing above him pointing and laughing. Kim laughed as well, thinking that this might be a good day after all.

* * *

GJ Head Quarters wasn't underground like it use to be before the Lorwardian invasion, it was now a very large base on a man-made island in the middle of the Atlantic. And it wasn't a secret organization anymore, it was the new protectors of Earth. After the invasion, the UN realized that the biggest threat was no longer on Earth. And thus formed a Republic where each country had a say in the well fairs of Earth. Each leader would still look after the internal affairs of their own country. But when it came to the affairs of the entire planet, the leaders of the world would for a council to determine what was the right course to take. Global Justice was then named the official security and protectors of Earth, whether its from within or without. It was then given a new Headquarters in the Atlantic where it won't be in a specific country and can look after and maintain security. One of its jobs was to keep countries from fighting unnecessary wars with one another. But its main job was no different than what it was before.

The Base had just recently been finished and the area itself was ruffly 400,000 acres all around. The GJ HQ itself resembled much like a fortress, wall on every side except for the coast where a harbor was built. There were Facilities, Labs and factories all across the area with a large structure on one side that was no doubt the Main Building. A large paved area that took up half the area for all kinds of aircraft and weapons to be placed was placed in the center in front of the Main Building and next to the Harbor.

The hovercraft that Kim and Ron occupied flew over the base and began to descend close to the Main Building. Once it landed, Kim and Ron climbed out and made their way inside. And even though this was their third time here, they both couldn't get over how big the base was. Kim was calm about things though, whereas Ron was almost too excited about being there. Everything looked so futuristic to him and he wanted to know what else was inside the base. Before they entered the building, Betty Director mad her way outside to greet them.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," she greeted," Welcome back." She reached out her hand shook both of theirs.

"Good to be back Betty," Kim said with a smile.

"Yeah," Ron said excitedly. "This place is still amazing no matter how many times I come here.

"Glad to hear that it's to your approval," Betty said almost sarcastically. She then gestured for them both to follow her inside. They walked across the lobby and down a hallway for a couple of minutes before Betty spoke again.

"Thank you both for coming on such short notice. We really needed you're help on this one." She finished her statement as they entered an elevator. She gestured for them to enter first before entering herself and pressed the button to the top floor.

"What's the sitch here Betty?" Kim asked. Dr. Director turned her head around so that her good eye was facing Kim.

"We have a situation with the island nation of Jiaovania a few miles off the coast of Europe."

"What's the problem?" Ron asked this time.

The elevator then slowly came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal a large circular room with a round table in the middle on top of a raised platform of the floor. Monitors were placed all around the walls and computer keyboards bellow the screens with a man working there. Betty, Kim and Ron all walked out of the elevator and towards the table on the platform.

"Apparently it is being blockaded," Betty stated. "Reports say that about a dozen ships have surrounded the island and cut off any supplies from reaching them." She then pressed a button on the table. The table then began to glow and suddenly a hologram of the Island appeared in front of them. The island itself looked quite large, open, and pretty flat, aside from a single mountain to one side. Surrounding the island were very big battleships, bigger than anything they have seen before.

"Blockaded?" asked Kim.

"That's right," said a new voice. Both Kim and Ron turned toward the elevator where the voice came from. There, just walking out of the elevator, was a tall, fit man with grey hair and mustache dressed in a uniform the resembled Betty's. But his had a more authority look to it. He came walking up to where Kim, Ron and Betty where.

"Who are you?" Kim asked as the new arrival walked past her and Ron and stood next to Dr. Director, who looked proudly at the two confused faces.

"Kim, Ron," she said, "This is Director Roland. He is Global Justice's top agent, and founder."

"Director?" Ron asked before pointing at Betty. "I thought you were the Director."

"Well she is and she isn't," Roland said. "Director is actually a rank and she just happens to have the last name Director. Quite funny hen you think about it."

"So you're the founder of Global Justice?" Kim asked, earning a nod from both leaders of GJ.

"That's right," he said. "And Betty here is just a rank bellow me. She handles affairs when i'm not around."

"So why haven't we seen you before?" Ron asked.

"Because I had other things to attend to at other bases before the Invasion and then had to help build this organization to new heights when we were named the Official Protectors of Earth. But getting back on topic. The island nation of Jiaovania is being blockaded by these ships and we need to find a way to free it."

"Do we know who is blockading them?" Kim asked. Roland shook his head.

"We don't know," he answered. "But what we do know is that these ships aren't tied to any country."

"These ships have completely surrounded the island on all side," Betty said. "If we don't do something soon, the people of Jiaovania will starve." Kim had a look of determination on her face. She was not going to let people suffer on her watch.

"What do you need us to do?" she asked.

"We need you and Ron to secretly head over to the Island nation of Jiaovania and find a way to break this blockade. You will be taking one of our Stealth Jets waiting hopefully land on the island without being detected. But be careful. We don't know what these people's intentions are." Kim nodded and stood up to leave. Ron, however was till sitting in his seat and slowly raised his hand.

"Uh, question?" he asked, causing Kim to stop a couple feet away and have both her's and Betty's attention.

"Yes Ron, what is it?" Ron seemed a little nervous.

"Will we be receiving any help with this mission?" Kim looked back at Roland and Betty as they paused for moment.

"I'm sorry Ron," she said. "But we just don't have the manpower for this kind of situation. Otherwise we would have handled it ourselves." Kim gave Betty a confused look.

"No one has signed up to join yet?" Betty shook her head.

"A few. But not nearly as many as we need. The people are afraid to join Global Justice, or any military for that matter, because they think that if they do, another alien invasion will occur and they'll be sent to the front lines. That's why we're asking you take take up this mission. All of our other agents have their hands full with other missions."

"Oh," Ron said a little disappointed that they have to do this alone. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Kim standing right next to him.

"Don't worry Ron," she said with a smile. "It's nothing Team Possible can't handle." She finished her statement with a fist in the air, causing Ron to smile back up at her. He then stood up and they both walked towards the elevator with Betty and Roland following behind. Once they were outside, they made their way towards the Hangar where the Stealth Jet was waiting. Kim and Ron climbed inside, Kim in the front and Ron in the back, and made ready for take off. Once ready, Kim started the engines and began to move the Jet forward. Betty and Roland stood at the side and waved them off as they lifted into the air and towards their destination. Once they were out of eyesight, the Directors made their way back inside to wait for any news of their progress. But as soon as they stepped inside, an old man in a lab coat quickly approached them.

"Dr. Director," he said. "We have an incoming message from Shego. She says that she has something very important to tell you." Both Roland and Betty looked at each other before quickly making their way towards the elevator and up to the Briefing room she had been before. They then stood in front of the main computer monitor.

"Put her through," Betty ordered. An agent nodded before pressing a few buttons and Shego's face suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Geez, took you two long enough" Shego said.

"What is it Shego?" Betty asked impatiently.

"Give me clearance to land my jet. I need to talk about this with you face to face."

"Why is it important that you can't tell us now?" Roland asked.

"Because what I know could possibly change the world." Both Roland's eyes and Betty's good eye widened is surprise and worry.

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked. Shego's face grew stern now.

"Just give me permission to land you i don't get shot down by your goons." After a moment of thinking, Betty turned to the nearest agent to her and nodded. She then turned her attention back to the screen. "You now have clearance to land."

"Thanks," Shego said. "I should be there in less than twenty minutes." She then cut the connection as the screen went black. After a moment of silence, Betty looked over at Director Roland, who's attention never left the screen.

"What do you think it could be?" she asked with concern written in her voice. Roland only shrugged.

"We'll find out soon enough," he answered.

Twenty minutes went by, though it felt like hour to both the Directors, and the elevator doors open to reveal a sweaty looking Shego. She quickly walked over to where both Roland And Betty were standing.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us Shego?" Roland asked. Shego looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Drakken is up to something again," she stated. Both Roland and Betty seemed to be surprised by the news.

"But he was pardoned," Betty said. "And he hasn't made a move for two years now. Why would he want to ruin his chances of being a freeman?"

"Because he if really confident he'll win this time. And to be perfectly honest, I think he just might." Roland and Betty's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?" Roland asked. Shego's eye narrow from being impatient.

"I'm saying that unless we do something, Drakken will most likely succeed in taking over the world!" Shego practically shouted.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Betty almost shouted back.

"I suggest we gather as many agents as we can and move quickly to arrest Drakken before he can make his move."

"What could he possibly have that is so dangerous that he might actually win?" Roland asked. Shego looked at him with another serious look.

"Something that only his twisted mind could come up with."

* * *

Kim and Ron were flying well above the clouds towards the island of Jiaovania. It had been half an hour since they left Global Justice Headquarters and the island was almost in view. Kim was piloting the jet while Ron was in the back seat with Rufus playing a card game. As they were flying, Kim's mind began to wonder again. She wondered why Jiaovania was being blockade and by whom. It didn't make sense to her. She had never really heard of this country before. So why was it so important that it needed to be blockaded for. She then thought about the blockaders. Who were they and what did they want? She tried to think of any of her past foes to see if any of them would do something like this, but none came to mind. Not even Drakken. Although he was pardon and she highly doubted he would try something after being considered a hero. But still, what is the point?

"Hey Kim there it is," Ron said, breaking Kim's thought. Kim looked up and, sure enough, there it was, the island of Jiaovania. It was quite larger than she had been expecting it to be. She looked around the island to find any of the ships blockading it. She finally spotted one about a mile off shore. And just like the island, it was much bigger than any battleship that she had ever seen. And it didn't look like a regular battleship either. It was more bulky and had a lot more guns all around it. Kim could only assume that the other ships were the same. She look down at the controls.

"Engaging Stealth Mode," she said as she flipped a switch, making the Jet turn invisible. "Alright Ron. When we reach the island we're going to see who these visitors want and find out what they want. Now lets see if we can-"

"Kim watch out!" Ron shouted. Kim quickly looked up to see something just coming out of a cloud. It was and massive airship the that resembled a blimp. Only it was five times the size, looked more metal-like and also had guns all around it. Kim had to quickly move the jet downward to avoid crashing into it. Once she had maneuvered away from the airship she could see that there were four more of them patrolling the skies. Kim and Ron looked were shocked at the sight. Not only did these people had a sea fleet, they also had an air fleet. Kim tried to maneuver the jet away from the fleet and fly down towards the island. Now safely away, she continued her course.

"What the hell were those things?!" Ron shouted.

"My best guess is that they are with our new friends," Kim replied. "I have to report this to Dr. Director." Kim turned on the communicator on the jet.

"Kim Possible to HQ. Do you read me?" She didn't get a reply. All she got was static. "Kim Possible to HQ. Is anyone there?" Static again.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. Kim shrugged while narrowing her eyes in frustration.

"I'm not receiving any response," she replied as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "I'm gonna try Wade." She turned the device on but no picture of her friend came through.

"Wade? Can you hear me?"

"Ki-" she heard, but faintly. "Can... et a... ead o... ou."

"Wade?" Kim said. "Wade can you hear me?" Her Kimmunicator produced nothing but static by this point. Kim groaned in frustration.

"They must be jamming the signals," She said. 'We need to get to Jiaovania quickly and find out whats going on." She then pushed the jet downward to find a safe place to land.

* * *

Shego was leading a squad of 6 GJ Hovercrafts (the same kind that picked up Kim) towards Drakken's secret base. Directors Betty and Roland had managed to round up around fifty agents for this mission, all armed with riffles. The Island was coming into few and Shego switched on her communicator.

"Alright people," she said. "Let's make this quick. Drakken could be expecting us right now."

"You heard her boys," Betty said over the Comm. "I want this place completely secure." The squad of Hovercrafts flew in close triangle formation as they neared the Island. But as they flew in closer...

_Bang!_

An explosion had appeared right next to Shego's jet. Shego rocked a little in her cockpit and saw another shell heading her way. She quickly managed to move her jet over to the right a bit to avoid getting blown out of the sky.

"Evasive action!" She shouted and the Hovercrafts moved out of formation to avoid the rounds being fired at them. Explosions were sounding all around them as they continued their course towards the island. Shego's Jet was smaller so it had an easier time flying around the shells. But the same wasn't being said about the rest of the squad. They were taking heavy fire and two of them had caught fire. They had to land quickly or they were going to take heavy loses.

Meanwhile inside, Drakken was watched the hole thing unfold on his large computer monitor.

"Right on time Shego," he said with a sinister grin.

The Bombardment continued as the aircraft dodged every shell that came their way. More Hovercrafts were being damaged as the guns down below continued to fire. An idea came to Shego as switched her Comm on.

"Fly lower towards the water!" Shego ordered. "They won't be able to fire as many round at us if we fly over the water!" The squad did as they were told and flew down towards the ocean. Shells continued to bombard them as they made their decent. Finally they managed to reach the sea leave without any incidents. Explosions continued to roar around them, but not nearly as many as before. They were now only a few kilometers towards the shore.

"There's a landing strip a few kilometers inland," Shego said. "If we can make it there, we should be able to unload the ground troops and make our way into the base quickly and easily."

"Are you sure that there is no further obstacle we need to worry about?" Roland said.

"I don't know. But it's our best shot at this."

"Alright."

They were now flying in over the shoreline and the bombardment had ceased fired. Most likely cause they were too close in range. They were fling over the tree tops and Shego could see the landing strip was just ahead. She landed her Jet first a few meters ahead while the GJ Hovercrafts slowly descended on the ground. Now that the aircraft were on the ground, everyone began to unload off and formed up were Shego was. Once they were in close enough, Shego jumped down from her jet in front of everyone.

"Alright boys. The entrance to the base is in that direction," she pointed towards the mountain. "There, we'll find a larger blast door. That is the entrance to the lab. But be careful. I'm sure Drakken has some traps waiting for us when we get there. Let's move out!" Shego lead the way towards the direction of the road she had taken the first time she came her. It took three time as long because they were on foot, but the entrance was insight. However, before they could reach the doors, two turrets on each side of the doors popped out of the rock wall and opened fire at them. Everyone took cover behind anything they could. Some of the agents fired at the turrets but the armor was too strong. Shego, who was hiding behind a thick tree, watched and observed the turrets as they fired at her men. She watched as the turrets moved to a different target based on their movements. She then came up with a plan. She looked over at the two men next to her on her left.

"You two!" She shouted, gaining their attention. "Move towards the wall on the left flank, and make sure that those guns can see you!" They nodded and did as ordered. Shego looked to her right at three more agents.

"You three do the same on the right! Keep those guns distracted while I come in and destroy them!" The nodded as well and set out to do the task. Shego waited until the turrets changed direction and she knew her plan was working. With the turrets distracted, Shego moved quickly from her hiding spot towards the guns and ignited her plasma. Once she was in range, she threw her plasma blasts at the turrets, causing them to explode. With the turrets disabled, everyone appeared from behind the treeline and towards the doors. Betty walked up next to Shego.

"Nice work," she said before looking behind her. "Get the doors open pronto!" An agent ran over to the keypad and pulled out a device that would unlock the doors. After about half a minute, the doors were unlocked and opened. Shego, Betty and Roland all ran inside with the other agents following close behind. The hallways were empty so they didn't run into any trouble as they headed for the elevator Shego took before. Shego stopped in front of the elevator and turned to face everyone.

"Alright," she said. "Me and Betty will head up the elevator first to make sure that there isn't anyone waiting for us at the top. Is that okay with you Betty?" the GJ leader nodded.

"Fine by me."

"Okay, let's go." Both she and Betty entered the elevator and Shego pressed the button to the top level. They waited until the elevator came to a stop and both hid behind the wall on either side of the doors. The doors opened but nothing was heard. Shego poked her head out of the elevator and saw nothing but an empty hallway to her left, right and ahead. Making sure that it wasn't a trap, Shego exited the elevator, followed by Betty. Once the doors to the elevator closed behind them, Shego turned to Betty.

"I'm going to go ahead," she said. "You stay here and wait for the other agents to get here." Shego started to walk of towards Drakken's office.

"What are you going to do?" Betty asked after Shego.

"I'm going to have a little talk with Drakken before this is over." Shego walked toward the door that lead to Drakken's office. She then ignited her plasma and blasted the door clear off its hinges. Shego looked into the room and there, standing at the far side of the room, in front of a giant monitor, stood Drakken himself. As Shego entered the room, Drakken spoke.

"you disappoint me Shego," he said. "You really do." Shego scoffed.

"Sorry Dr. D," she said, though she really wasn't. "But I can't let you go through with this." Drakken could be seen lowering his head.

"Very well then," he said. "But you know as well as I that i won't go down without a fight!" He then pulled out a laser gun and fired it at Shego. Shego dodged the laser by jumping into the air. She then fired a plasma blast at the the gun, melting it in his hand causing him to drop it. He looked up to see a black boot heading towards his face.

"Oh this is going to hurt."

_Wham!_

Betty and Roland entered the room with the other agents to find Drakken unconcious on the ground in front of Shego. Betty walked over and stood over Drakken next to Shego.

"Geez what did you do to him?" Shego shrugged.

"He wouldn't come quietly so I had to make him be quite." Betty rolled her eyes as Roland came up from behind them.

"So where is this weapon of destruction that Drakken made?"

"It's not a weapon exactly," Shego said.

"Then what is it?" Betty asked. Shego didn't say anything. She just walked over to Drakken's desk and searched for the button that she saw him press before. Finally finding it underneath a picture of his mother, she pressed the button and the wall with the map of the world on it moved to one side. Seeing the wall move to reveal a giant window, Betty and Roland walked over to the window and looked out.

"Oh my god," Betty said to herself.

"Look at all of them," Roland said. "There's so many."

"Exactly," Shego said. "This is what I was telling you about."

"And you did right in doing so," Roland said. "You said it took him ten years yes?" Shego nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "But now the question is: What do we do with them?" Nobody answered right away. Everything was silent as Roland thought about this. A idea struck him and he turned to the agents in the room.

"Search the facility and see what you can find," he order. "Gather any scientists you can find. I'm sure Drakken couldn't have done all of this on his own."

"Yes sir!" the agents said in unison and left to complete the task. Director Roland then turned to Betty and Shego.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked.

"We'll see if we can have this facility moved to the Global Justice Head Quarters." Shego and Betty looked at him with surprised looks.

"Why?" Betty asked. Driector Roland then grinned.

"Because I think this is just what Global Justice needs," he said. "Because I think we have our new Global Justice Army."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. The Hunger Games hovercraft idea was because I couldn't think of a way to describe it. If you don't know what I'm taking about, just google Hunger Games hovercraft at look at the images. Anyway, until next time, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
